sweet breakfast
by kudanyel
Summary: rutinitas pagi pasangan kang daniel dan park jihoon. [ peachwink • nielwink ; non baku ; lowercase ; debut fic ]


memasak sarapan pagi adalah hal normal untuk dilakukan jihoon, terlebih setelah akhirnya menikah dengan kekasih 7 tahunnya, kang daniel.

ia selalu berusaha bangun lebih pagi agar bisa masak berbagai hidangan kesukaan daniel untuk sarapan. tak jarang jihoon tidur terlalu larut untuk menyiangi sayuran-sayuran yang akan dipergunakan untuk menu mereka di kemudian hari.

daniel suka makanan rumahan, terlebih jika itu adalah masakan ibunya. maka dari itu, selama 7 tahun mereka berpacaran, jihoon rajin mengunjungi rumah keluarga kang untuk berguru kepada ibu daniel cara untuk memasak. meskipun rasa masakan mereka berbeda, daniel tetap menghargai tekad dan kerja keras kekasih mungilnya itu.

{ _"aku bikin sup rumput laut nih. meskipun gak seberapa, semoga suka ya, hehe,"_

 _"enak kok. serius enak. makin sayang deh..."_ }

mengingat hal tersebut membuat pria berambut hazelnut itu mengukir senyum gemas. bagaimana bisa jihoon nya yang manja, teledor, dan pelupa itu berubah menjadi seseorang seperti sekarang ini?

"udah bangun? duduk dulu gih," kata suara manis itu. daniel tersenyum lagi sebelum berjalan mendekati pemuda mungil yang tengah sibuk menumis sesuatu.

jihoon tersentak kaget ketika merasakan sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya. punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada bidang daniel.

sementara itu sang pelaku menenggelamkan wajahnya di curuk leher jihoon, menikmati aroma manisnya. jihoon menggeliat geli karena nafas hangat daniel yang menyapu kulit sensitifnya.

"harum banget~ jadi laper..."

"sebentar lagi selesai," sahut jihoon. "duduk sana! aku gak mau kamu gangguin aku dan membuat masakan ini hancur!"

"tapi aku laper~"

"ck. duduk gak, atau aku gak bakal kasih kamu sarapan," ancamnya.

daniel menghela nafas pasrah. mana mungkin ia bisa melewatkan kesempatan mencicipi masakan lezat sang istri?

ia membawa tubuh jangkungnya duduk di kursi yang posisinya menghadap jihoon yang masih sibuk memasak. tangan mahir jihoon sekarang sibuk mengiris wortel menjadi helai tipis.

"ah!" teriak pemuda mungil itu.

"ya! kamu gak apa-apa?" dengan cepat daniel menghampiri jihoon dan menggenggam jari jihoon yang sekarang dialiri oleh cairan merah kental.

ia meringis pelan melihat bagaimana jari lentik sang istri tergores pisau tajam itu. lukanya lumayan dalam. "udah dibilang hati-hati!"

kini giliran jihoon yang meringis karena daniel tiba-tiba menjilat lukanya. dihisapnya jari jihoon yang masih mengeluarkan darah itu, membuat lelaki yang lebih muda itu bersemu.

"pe-pelan-pelan sedikit, dong," adunya.

"kamunya gak mau hati-hati sih. jadi luka, kan."

"ya habisnya, wortel itu susah sekali untuk dipotong." bibir merah muda itu sekarang membentuk kerucut menggemaskan. daniel tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya.

lukanya lumayan perih, dan tanpa disadari, air mata mengucur dari pelupuk mata jihoon.

melihat hal tersebut, daniel buru-buru mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap air mata itu. "cup cup gak usah nangis. sini aku balut lukanya biar gak perih lagi,"

daniel menuntun jihoon untuk duduk di kursi yang tadi ia duduki. jihoon tersedu saat daniel meninggalkannya untuk mengambil kotak p3k mereka yang diletakan di kamar mandi.

"aku kan cuma mau masakin kamu makanan kesukaan kamu," tangisnya. hati daniel terenyuh mendengar perkataan jihoon.

daniel sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini jihoon sering kurang tidur karena waktunya habis untuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan masak. jihoon juga punya pekerjaan sendiri sebagai guru di tempat penitipan anak, dan hal itu pasti juga menjadi beban tersendiri buat jihoon.

"kamu gak masak juga gapapa, kok. kita bisa keluar cari makan. lumayan juga, bantu _halmi_ penjual makanan. aku gak pernah maksa kamu buat masakin aku, kan?"

"ya tapi kan aku mau masakin kamu. aku mau kamu bangga punya istri yang bisa masak. aku gak mau kamu nanti kelaperan." sahut jihoon, setengah merajuk.

daniel menangkup wajah jihoon yang sekarang penuh air mata. ditatapnya dua kelereng hazel jihoon yang berair.

"jihoon, sayang, aku bangga kok sama kamu meskipun kamu gak bisa masak," daniel menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka, mempersatukan bibirnya dengan bibir kemerahan jihoon.

"kamu belajar dari mana sih, kok bisa-bisa mikir aku gak bakal bangga sama kamu cuma gara-gara kamu gak bisa masak?" tanya daniel.

"ya abis," jihoon mulai, bibirnya kembali berkerucut. "kamu cerita terus tentang istrinya kak yongguk. dia jago masak lah, rajin bersih-bersih lah, ya aku kan juga mau kamu bangga-banggain aku ke temen-temen kamu."

mendengarnya, daniel senyum geli. _oh, jadi jihoon ini cemburu gara-gara dia suka cerita tentang istrinya yongguk?_

"yang... kamu diem aja aku bakal bangga-banggain kamu ke temen-temen aku. kamu ini, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh ah."

"ya, terus?! aku kan cuma pengen jadi istri yang baik..."

"kamu kan emang istri terbaik. mana ada istri lain yang selucu kamu, hmm?"

daniel ini emang pinter ngerayu, jihoon jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. dia udah lupa sama jarinya yang masih ngilu.

"yaudah, terus itu masakannya gimana?" tanya jihoon. "aku jadi trauma megang pisau kalo gini ceritanya."

daniel senyum gemes ke jihoon. _ya tuhan, hal baik apa yang kuperbuat di kehidupan sebelumnya sampe dapet istri selucu ini?_

"aku yang lanjutin ya. kamu duduk di sini aja." kata daniel. dia jalan ke arah penggorengan dan menemukan tumis yang hampir jadi. daniel lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan jihoon yang sempat tertunda, yaitu mengiris wortel menjadi helaian tipis.

jihoon merhatiin punggung lebar daniel yang membelakanginya. jantungnya berdebar kencang, bagaimana mungkin, si tuan sempurna dari kampus mereka yang jadi inceran satu kampus akhirnya bisa jadi temen sehidup semati jihoon?

jihoon nangis lagi. bikin daniel khawatir. tapi pas daniel balik badan buat menenangkan istrinya itu, dia lihat jihoon senyum ke arahnya.

"kamu tau gak sih, aku sayang banget sama kamu?" kata jihoon. daniel senyum.

 _ya_ _tuhan_ , _kalo gini caranya, gimana dia bisa fokus masak?_


End file.
